Un castillo sobre la montaña
by Criss Frey
Summary: Ivan Karelin es un joven que desde niño le inquietó un castillo que era inspiración para incontables mitos y leyendas. ¿Podrá descubrir la verdad?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku._ _ ****_

* * *

 **I**

 **"Son ángeles caídos, no te acerques mi niño, nunca te acerques al castillo"**

Le decía una madre a su pequeño mientras lo acobijaba. Ella se refería a un tétrico lugar, un castillo con estilo gótico sobre una montaña rocosa, blindado desde adentro,ventanas pequeñas y con pocos espacios al aire libre. Está rodeado por frondosos árboles que camuflan un poco la arquirectura... A la vista es un lugar bello para vivir, pero por dentro; por dentro desearás no haber pensado lo primero; ese lugar era el infierno en la tierra... o esos eran los rumores que escuchaba la madre de Ivan Karelin.

* * *

El pequeño Ivan creció con esos rumores donde se contaban las historias más perturbadoras, se decía que en ese castillo habitaban personas besadas por el diablo, aquellas que vendieron su alma al ángel oscuro y que solo iban a ese lugar a reunirse y comer carne humana. También se murmuraba que si hacías silencio, podías escuchar los gritos horrorosos de los hijos del demonio.

Pero una década y media después, Ivan Karelin, ahora un joven de 20 años, estaba frente a la enorme puerta del edificio más evitado del pueblo. No había timbre, pero sí una manija con forma de león. Tocó tres veces y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta, el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que se podría suponer que su objetivo era arrancar los árboles del suelo.

El rubio miró su reloj de bolsillo, eran las cinco y media de la tarde. De pronto escuchó un chirrido que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera...

-¿Quién es usted y qué desea?-era la voz de una chica, hablaba tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharla.

-Mi nombre es Ivan Karelin, vengo a solicitar el trabajo-respondió mientras mostraba el aviso de un periódico.

-Oh... usted viene por el trabajo, sí me hablaron de usted-la joven se asomó mostrando primero la pierna y el brazo derecho, Ivan pudo reconocer de inmediato con quien estaba hablando, conocía de memoria esa vestimenta femenina, era imposible olvidar unas medias de nylon blancas.

-¿Usted tiene experiencia?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Experiencia?-tragó saliva.

-Tiene suerte que en este trabajo no es requisito ser un gran orador-la chica dio media vuelta y entró rápidamente al castillo.

-¡Espere! ¿No me va a gui... ar?-el ruso siguió a la chica pero al parecer, ella había desaparecido.

-¡Oiga!-gritó un hombre y se acercó temerariamente al ruso, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa contra la pared.-¿Quién demonios es usted y que hace aquí?

El golpe casi lo noquea- soy Ivan Karelin, vine por el trabajo...

-¡Suéltalo!-se escuchó otra voz-Debías estar a las cuatro y media niño. Es peligroso rondar por el castillo a esta hora-era un hombre alto y de tez morena, llevaba un elegante traje rosa- ¡Dije que lo soltaras!-miró con fiereza al tipo que sostenía a Ivan-¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-señaló el hombre tosco a la puerta.

-Una chica...-respondió Karelin luego de recuperar el aliento.

-Qué extraño ¿Antonio, no viste a nadie por el pasillo?-miró a todos lados, se veía desesperado.

-Alguien me derribó y no pude verlo... creí que era él-empezó a sudar-será mejor que se vayan.

-Bien-el moreno acomodó la ropa del ruso y luego caminó por el pasillo principal, el lugar tenía poca iluminación, pero la decoración era sublime- Y dime ¿Cómo se veía esa chica?-preguntó curioso y con una pizca de miedo.

-Pues...-quedó perplejo al ver una de las pinturas del lugar-...era como ella.

-¿Estás seguro?-sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Muy seguro-hizo una pausa. Estiró la mano con la intención de tocar la pintura.

-NO LA TOQUES-dijo una silueta que se encontraba observándolos desde el segundo piso-Esa pintura cuesta el doble de lo que ganas en un año.

-Buenas tardes, señor-saludó el moreno-él es el nuevo...

-Ya veo-la silueta bajó las escaleras-lo noté cuando intentó tocar una de mis pinturas.

-Mi nombre es Ivan Karelin un gusto conocerlo, señor...-por desgracia, el joven olvidó el nombre de su contratista.

-Brooks-el dueño del castillo no parecía molesto, pero sí bastante incómodo-Fire Emblem, ya puedes irte; yo me encargo desde ahora.

-Como usted diga, señor-dio media vuelta y se fue dejando solo el sonido de sus tacones alejarse.

Cuando la luz por fin pudo revelar la identidad de su nuevo jefe, vio que el señor Brooks no era lo que esperaba; al contrario, era joven, rubio y elegante.

-Bienvenido al centro psiquiátrico "El castillo en la montaña"

-¿El castillo en la montaña?-dijo mostrando desilución.

-Estoy bromeando-sonrió-créeme lo último que te interesará después de ver el lugar es como se llama.

-Si usted lo dice-encogió los hombros.

-Primero lo primero-miró fijamente al rubio-no tocar las pinturas, cuando compré el lugar ya estaban ahí; son reliquias... si rompes una, tendrás que pagar y dudo que puedas hacerlo.

-Entiendo-asintió temerosamente con la cabeza. -Sígueme-abrió la primera puerta con la que se cruzaron- ya conociste a Fire Emblem, si necesitas algo; solo habla con él, excepto de chicas, no podrá ayudarte.

-Ok-respondió un poco confundido por lo último.

-Esta es el área de descanso, oh; mira nada más...-susurró-él es Wild Tiger, perdón; Kotetsu...-dentro del cuarto estaba un doctor con una taza de café. Solo saludó con la mano-luego tendrás tiempo para hablar con él.

En el camino se encontraron una bella doctora-ella es Blue Rose-suspiró-será mejor que la llames Karina.

Pero lo que tenía en belleza, no lo tenía en comunicación; su mirada era tan fría que congelaba. Saludó y pasó de largo.

-No lo tomes personal... Ella se encarga de los esquizofrénicos.

Luego tenemos a los pacientes con traumas de la infancia o adquiridos por algún accidente, etc. Ellos son tratados por Sky High o Keith Goodman-comparado con la doctora, él era alegre y encantador.

Después tenemos a los asesinos seriales que aludieron demencia, pero solo necesitas conocer a los doctores con los que te cruzarás.

-¿No trabajaré con los asesinos seriales?

-No-puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven doctor-tú tendrás algo más interesante-y apretó con fuerza causándole un poco de dolor.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta con el barniz hecho un desastre, tenía arañazos, como si una bestia hubiera luchado con la puerta. Pero debía dejarse engañar por las marcas, en esta puerta debía existir algo tan perturbador para que estuviera en la parte más recóndita del manicomio. Bajó la mirada y pudo notar una pequeña ventana, era muy parecida a esas puertas que hay en la cárcel con las que se puede esposar primero al reo para poder entrar al cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que hay dentro?-preguntó Brooks bruscamente.

-Obviamente-el ruso intentó controlar su respiración, no era momento para un ataque de asma-...un paciente.

-Exacto-soltó el hombro de Karelin y dio media vuelta en dirección al salón principal.

Estaba confundido ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese lugar? ¿Acaso tendría que atender a la persona que había dentro?

-Disculpe señor Brooks...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?-preguntó nervioso-¿Debo entrar a esa habitación?

-¡Claro que no!-gritó, haciendo que Ivan saltara del susto.

-Lo siento...-murmuró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello-aún no tienes permiso de entrar, primero; debemos esperar a que te llamen.

-¿Quíen se supone que me va a llamar?-fue tras el adinerado joven, caminando a paso ligero.

-Todo a su tiempo-volteó para encarar al muchacho-antes, debo mostrarte tu habitación.

-No es necesario, yo vivo...

-¿Acaso no vienes por el trabajo?

-Claro que sí, pero...

-¿Leíste las letras pequeñas?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?-revisó el aviso del periódico con rapidez-¡Dios mío! no lo...

-Bueno, ya que te saltaste esa parte; te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Tu trabajo requiere que te alojes aquí y cuando seas llamado, deberás seguir con las normas del hospital...-subieron al segundo piso-de ninguna manera debes hablar con los otros doctores sobre tu paciente-en el camino, volvieron a cruzarse con la pintura que impactó a Ivan-deberás encargarte del aseo de tu habitación-ya en el segundo piso, se detuvieron frente a dos puertas, ambas tenían un acabado bellísimo en rojo y dorado y el emblema del león en la parte central superior.-mientras trabajes aquí, seremos vecinos, abrió una de las puertas-Adelante.

-Este cuarto es hermoso-tenía un papel tapiz elegante con muebles que contrastaban con las cortinas.

Barnaby se recostó sobre la pared-tampoco debes involucrarte con los doctores-siguió enumerando las reglas-no permito las relaciones entre empleados...

-No se preocupe, no soy bueno con las chicas...

-Hey, no deberías discriminar a los chicos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-prendió la luz de la habitación-por último, tienes estrictamente prohibido abrir la puerta principal. El toque de queda es a las 10:30 p.m ¿Entendiste?

-Si

-Perfecto, espero que tengas un buen día.

* * *

 **II**

El castillo solo estaba acompañado por un tupido bosque y un pueblo que poco entendía lo que era un hospital psiquiátrico. Viéndolo desde ese lado, la historia tenía sentido: Del lugar si salían gritos, pero eran los gritos de los pacientes; lo demás eran puran patrañas para asustar a los niños y obligarlos a ser católicos o a portarse bien.

Después de todo; es normal que las personas tengan miedo a lo desconocido o diferente...

 _ **"Se me asignó un paciente misterioso, por lo que veo; debe tener un cuidado especial, será mejor que sea precavido"**_

Ivan escribía en una agenda todo lo relacionado con su nuevo trabajo, por suerte no le prohibieron escribir...

Alguien tocó la puerta y decidió esconder la agenda bajo el colchón-Pase-dijo, no sin antes terminar de acomodar el cubrecama.

-Buen día, Ivan-era Barnaby-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos juntos?-llevaba puesta una bata roja con diseños de dragones orientales. -Será un placer, solo debo ponerme la camisa y bajo.

-Por favor-sonrió el rubio-es un desayuno, no deberías molestarte con tantas formalidades-salió de la habitación y Karelin fue tras él, vistiendo una pijama celeste y pantuflas de peluche.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, en la mesa había jugo de naranja, tocino y huevos fritos.

-Dime Ivan ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Recién saqué mi título... y esperaba que mi primer trabajo fuera aquí, desde niño siempre me dio curiosidad el castillo y su interior. No sé si habrá escuchado las historias... -Es interesante lo que puede crear la mente-dijo el rubio levantando una ceja-claro que sí, según ellos, formanos parte de una secta satánica... ¿No crees que es gracioso?

-Un poco...-evitó la mirada del rubio. A su jefe no parecía molestarle que llamaran a su hogar "lugar para cultos satánicos" ¿Eso era normal? Pero no era lo peor, había algo que lo tenía muy inquieto.-Disculpe...

-¿Uh?-Barnaby aún con los labios sobre la porcelana de la taza, preguntó-¿Pasa algo?

-Quería preguntar sobre los ataúdes...-susurró nervioso.

-¿Hablas de los funerales?-esta vez alejó la taza para mostrar una expresión seria.

De pronto, Nathan interrumpió la conversación-Lamento interrumpir-hizo una pausa-Ivan Karelin fue "llamado".

* * *

 _ **III**_

El pasillo parecía eterno, el sonido de las suelas chocando con el piso sonaban en tono sincronizado, Kotetsu escoltaba al ruso hasta el cuarto del paciente.

-Recuerda, debes ser muy cuidadoso con este paciente. Nada de contacto físico, no lo mires mucho a los ojos y espera que te hable antes.-puso las manos en los bolsillos de su guardapolvo-¿Estás listo?-preguntó mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Sí...-respondió con timidez, la idea de lidiar con el paciente de esa habitación lo tenía ansioso. -Bien-puso la llave en la cerradura y giró la perilla.

El cuarto era blanco, tan blanco que hacía doler la vista. El piso estaba húmedo ¿Se habrá roto una cañería?

El chico vio a lo lejos un cuerpo recostado en posición fetal, inmóvil; como un cadáver...

* * *

 _ **IV**_

Con el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones, dio un primer paso. Entonces, el cuerpo se movió; un escalosfrío recorrió su espalda...

-¿Ivan?-murmuró Kotetsu intrigado.

-Ya puedes irte-respondió el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano.

El castaño se despidió en silencio y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, producto de su torpeza.

El fuerte sonido casi mata del susto al ruso. Con las piernas temblorosas caminó hasta donde estaba el paciente.

Observó que llevaba una camisa de fuerza y estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas, incluso en el rostro, donde solo dejaron dos agujeros para los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-el paciente volteó de repente-Está muy pálido-dijo intentando levantarse e Ivan pudo enterarse que "el paciente" en realidad era una mujer.

-La tonalidad de mi piel es natural, pero no crea que es relevante en su terapia-respondió apartando la mirada de los ojos de la paciente, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kotetsu.

-Aunque no lo crea, doctor, lo que usted llama terapia... es un pasatiempo para mí-con ayuda de los codos, logró levantarse y sentarse de rodillas-y sería muy aburrido pasar el tiempo con un doctor asustadizo-lanzó una risita.

Aunque era tentador, ponerse de cuclillas; debía seguir el protocolo. Fue rápidamente hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-¿Nervioso?-el doctor Keith estaba en el pasadizo, con una taza de café en la mano derecha.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-gritó espantado.

-Tranquilo, niño...-dio un sorbo a su café solo vine a inspeccionar tu trabajo. La cosas no son fáciles en el primer día, sobre todo con ese paciente-sonrió-¿Por qué saliste? ¿Es mucho para tí?

-Nada de eso-respondió mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo-necesito dos sillas.

-Pues no te detengo-siguió bebiendo-pero primero debes ir con Seymore para hacer una solicitud.

-Bien...-suspiró-¿algo más que deba saber?

-Hum, no. Creo que está muy claro todo-levantó los hombros.

* * *

 ** _V_**

El almacén estaba oscuro y las luces parecían carecer de mantenimiento en... décadas. El castillo era un lugar elegante, bien cuidado... era extraño que no importara el mantenimiento del desagüe, demasiado extraño...

El goteo que provocaba una de las cañerías, empezó a sacar de quicio a Karelin, así que tomó dos sillas y regresó a la habitación de su paciente.

-¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?-dijo la misteriosa mujer. Cuando Ivan abrió la puerta, notó que ella había logrado levantarse.

¿Cómo sería la apariencia de esta mujer y... por qué la obligaban a mantener ese aspecto tan perturbador?

Una cosa era la camisa de fuerza, y otra muy diferente era parecer una momia del antiguo Egipto.

Ivan acomodó las sillas una frente a otra-Vamos a conversar. La mujer se dirigió hasta la silla dando pequeños saltos, a pesar que Karelin era un caballero y podía ayudarla a sentarse, otra de las indicaciones mencionaba que el contacto físico estaba prohibido.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó la misteriosa mujer.

-Dime doctor Karelin-sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos del guardapolvo.

-Dígame, doctor Karelin... ¿Ha leído mi historia clínica?

-Eso es información clasificada-podía sentir como la mirada de la mujer lo apuñalaba, era desesperante no observarla a los ojos ¿Cómo se supone que trataría a la paciente sin poder analizarla? No poder ver a los ojos a su paciente era un gran obstáculo...

-¡Basta de excusas!-gritó. El cambio de actitud era impactante, aunque no esperaba menos... es muy común, tal vez sufría de bipolaridad y las vendas eran para no hacerse daño en caso de una crisis emocional. Como de costumbre, anotó lo sucedido en la libreta.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu niñez?-preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Acaso me escuchó?-reprochó, ignorando la pregunta anterior-¿Usted es estúpido o qué?-como era de esperarse, ella estaba a punto de explotar-Traer ese bolígrafo tentadoramente filoso a mi habitación es una invitación de homicidio.

"Homicidio" aquella palabra retumbó en sus oídos y por más que deseara, no podía ignorar el hecho de haberla escuchado, sobre todo, si había salido de los labios de la mujer que tenía en frente.

¿Ella era una psicópata? No... tal vez... se trataba de algo peor, una sociópata.

-¿Qué intenta decir?-siguió haciendo anotaciones-dudo que en su estado actual pueda tener la oportunidad de asesinarme.

La mujer empezó a reír a carcajadas-No es tan tonto como creí-murmuró. Entonces pasó algo realmente espeluznante... ella a los pocos segundos pudo levantarse y mirar de cerca el rostro del doctor-Eres muy lindo-susurró en la oreja de Ivan.

Él quedó estático, pensando que de faltar la camisa de fuerza, en ese momento ya estaría... muerto.

-Como decía... está estrictamente prohibido traer objetos cortopunzantes a esta habitación...

-Gracias por la aclaración-dijo intentando ignorar la cercana presencia de la paciente. Cerró la libreta de golpe-Terminó la sesión.

-¿Hice algo malo?-dijo la mujer haciendo pucheros-no se vaya...-era impresionante lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser; podía cambiar su actitud como un camaleón, primero como una mujer educada y luego a una mujer con exceso de confianza con ataques de ira.

Sin dar respuesta, se alejó de la mujer llevándose las dos sillas fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _VI_**

Keith seguía afuera, parecía estar un poco estresado, pero todavía no dejaba de lado su típica sonrisa americana.

-¿Quieres agua de azahar?-preguntó.

-No ¿Por qué?-fue entonces cuando la puerta empezó a ser golpeada desde adentro.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Keith. Corrió hasta el salón principal dejando solo a Karelin en el pasillo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Kotetsu y Antonio regresaron con Keith a paso rápido-Está pasando otra vez-dijo Keith con rostro de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ivan iba a tener un ataque de nervios.

-Será mejor que te vayas, niño-Antonio limitó la visión de la entrada.

-Pero... ¡Ella es mi paciente!-intentó quitar al castaño del camino.

-Solo llevas un día en este trabajo. Acabó tu turno, lárgate.

-...-no lo entendía ¿Cómo la situación había llegado hasta esos extremos? ¿Cómo era posible que otros intervinieran en su trabajo?

-¡Dijo que vayas, Karelin!-Kotetsu gritó haciendo que Ivan obedeciera.

Sin saber que es lo que pasaría en pocos minutos fue hasta la sala de descanso. Ahí estaba Karina, la doctora fría como el hielo.

-Buenas tardes...-saludó, aunque no esperaba una respuesta, debía ser educado.

-Hola ¿Karelin, verdad?-saludó.

-Sí...-respondió entrecortadamente.

-¿Trabajo difícil, no?-murmuró al mismo tiempo en el que cruzaba las piernas.

-Es mi primer día, no debería quejarme aún-buscó una silla en la cual sentarse.

-Si no fuera porque la paciente tiene unos "pedidos" especiales respecto a sus doctores, tendría el empleo ahora.-sonrió-así que debes agradecer haber nacido hombre.

-No entiendo del todo, pero...

-¡Karina!-Kotetsu entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación-No deberías hablar de eso con el nuevo ¿No ves que es su primer día?

-Es un doctor en un centro mental ¿Qué se puede esperar de gente con los tornillos sueltos?-miró fijamente al moreno-no debes preocuparte, ya me iba. Haber si puedes decirle al chico nuevo que la próxima vez, no lleve algo filudo-tomó sus cosas y salió lanzando la puerta con poca delicadeza.

-No lo tomes personal-sonrió en señal de disculpa.

 **"No lo tomes personal, no lo tomes personal"**

Ya eran dos las veces que me decían lo mismo ¿Acaso la doctora tenía algo en contra mía?

-¿Está molesta porque no obtuvo el trabajo?

-No es eso-hizo una pausa para remojar sus labios con la lengua-solo... está celosa...-murmuró afligido.

-¿Celosa? ¿De mí? ¿Ustedes están saliendo?-bombardeó con preguntas. Miró la mano izquierda del doctor, tenía un anillo... el doctor era un hombre casado ¿Acaso Karina era su esposa?

-Una pregunta a la vez, muchacho-suspiró-No está celosa de tí. Dime ¿Ves a otras chicas en esta parte del castillo?

-No, pero supongo que hay otras doctoras y enfermeras.

-Tienes razón, pero Karina es "especial" y el hecho de que TU paciente acapare toda la atención la molesta un poco. No debes entenderlo, pero será mejor que no te cruces con ella...

-De acuerdo, pasando a otro tema ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

-Ivan-lo tomó por los hombros-no debes preocuparte por eso. Solo mantente en paz para que puedas atender a tu paciente. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-dijo refiriéndose a Lopez y Keith. Todo estaba bien hasta que notó un moretón en el brazo de Kotetsu. Por discreción, decidió no preguntar.

-Ya me tengo que ir, gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada-guiñó y levantó el pulgar derecho.

Ivan se preguntaba si le llevaría mucho tiempo descubrir los secretos del castillo.

* * *

 _ **VII**_

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, volvió a la tétrica habitación.

-Buenas-saludó la mujer-ayer fue un día difícil.

Observó que algunas de sus vendas estaban fuera de lugar.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, doctorsito?-dijo con tono burlón.

-No juegues conmigo-y saliendo del protocolo, la miró a los ojos, notó que eran de un hermoso color jade.-Dime... ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó, esta vez había llevado una grabadora de voz.

-¿Por qué crees?-inclinó la cabeza para el lado izquierdo.

-No estoy en el derecho de sacar conclusiones ni juzgar-siguió mirando a la paciente.

-¿No es obvio?-endureció la mirada-¡soy una abominación! ¡Mírame!

Él no podía caer en su trampa, era demasiado obvio, ella solo lo veía como un juguete...

No lo iba a hacer tan fácil.

Al notar que su farsa no era convincente, cambió de actitud-¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Bien!- esta vez no podía levantarse, tenía los pies amarrados.-soy la hija indeseable de un hombre asquerosamente rico, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de librarse de mí, me internó en este horrendo lugar.

-Continúa...

-¿No te has preguntado cómo me veo?-cambió de tema, haciendo la conversación cada vez más retorcida.

-¿Qué debería ver? ¿Acaso no crees que es mejor conocer el interior de una mujer?

-No seas ridículo-gruñó-la superficialidad es primero... ¿De qué sirve ser de buenos sentimientos si una es horrorosa.

-¿Quieres que te quite las vendas del rostro?-sabía que era una pregunta riesgosa.

-¿Por qué no?-pestañeó coquetamente-así podremos romper el hielo.

Estaba claro como el agua, ella lo estaba seduciendo, pero Ivan; después de años de lidiar con rechazos y coqueteos fraudulentos, no se iba a dejar engañar por una paciente.

Quitó las vendas con cuidado, ya que podría morderlo, sino ¿por qué tendrían que cubrir su boca?

Al final, una melena rubia hizo su aparición e Ivan quedo estrupefacto con el panorama... la chica, aparte de ser ridiculamente bella... era la chica de la pintura.

-Eres...-se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Hermosa? ¿Qué pasó, doctor? ¿Mi belleza lo impresionó?-mostró una amplia sonrisa seductora.

No podía ser cierto, no tenía sentido.

-Fue un error-recogió las vendas del piso.

-Yo no haría eso-la mujer torció la boca-apenas te acerques a mí, intentaré morderte, dijo amenazante.

-No tengo otra opción-miró de reojo a la rubia-tendré que obligarte.

-¿Por qué? Antes nos llevábamos tan bien...

-¡Soy tu doctor, no tu amigo!-gritó.

-Creí que eras diferente...-la chica bajó la mirada. Otra vez el cambio de actitud.

-Se acabó la sesión-Ivan se fue, dejando solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Esperó afuera para ver si sucedía algo parecido a la otra luego de media hora, no hubo ningún signo de violencia; no quedaba de otra, tenía que esperar al día siguiente.

* * *

 _ **VIII**_

 **"El paciente es una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, presenta cambios de actitud y es probable que sufra de personalidad múltiple o bipolaridad"**

El joven ruso preguntó por Barnaby, pero no estaba en el castillo, había viajado a Moscú. Qué conveniente, justo cuando necesitaba respuestas...

Fue hasta la sala de descanso, estaba vacía, ninguna señal de los otros doctores.

Entonces alguien lo golpeó por detrás, noqueándolo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó adolorido.

-Estás en la enfermería-una dulce voz, le respondió-al parecer, resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza. Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

Karelin sobó sus ojos con la poca fuerza que tenía, necesitaba asegurarse si lo que veía era real o una jugarreta de su mente.

No, no podía estar imaginándolo, la voz... la voz era de una chica rubia, rasgos asiáticos, tez trigueña y ojos color jade.

Era la misma chica de la pintura, la misma que era su paciente y la misma enfermera que abrió la puerta principal hace dos días.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó entre dientes.

-¿Mi nombre?-llevó el dedo anular a su barbilla-No creo que te interese...-rió discretamente.

Parecía un deja vú, solo que esta vez, él era el paciente y ella era, en este caso; la enfermera.

Alguien entró a la habitación, llevaba un guardapolvo, entonces se podía deducir que era un doctor. Se acercó a la chica, le susurró algo en el oído y luego se fue.

-Lo siento-mostró una mirada triste-son órdenes-tomó una jeringa y la preparó para su uso. Es probable que el líquido sea morfina, porque apenas quitó la aguja de la vena del rubio, él cerró los ojos casi de inmediato.

* * *

 _ **IX**_

El cielorraso tenía un aspecto diferente pero a la vez conocido. Ivan se levantó de golpe para comprobar donde estaba; era su habitación. Tocó la zona occipital de su cráneo, apenas sus dedos tocaron el lugar, el dolor recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Era cierto, no lo había soñado. Se cambió de ropa y salió al salón principal, en el camino; encontró a Kotetsu conversando con Barnaby.

-Hola-saludó elegantemente el joven millonario-¿Estás mejor? Me comentaron que te golpeaste la cabeza. Estuviste inconciente una semana...

-¿¡Una semana!?-exclamó-quisiera hacer unas preguntas...

El teléfono móvil de Brooks sonó-Disculpen-contestó la llamada.

-Me alegra que despertaras-dijo Kotetsu, sin embargo, Karina apareció de la nada.-Parece que tengo pacientes que atender, nos vemos-dio media vuelta y se fue.

Barnaby, quien había terminado su llamada, regresó para continuar la conversación-creéme que me gustaría responder tus preguntas, pero debo volver a Moscú.

-Pero...-era demasiado tarde, Barnaby lo había abandonado con las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

* * *

 _ **X**_

Esta vez estaba mejor preparado psicológicamente.

-Te extrañé-la chica estaba con el rostro descubierto, al parecer; en este hospital, si el doctor designado le hace algo al paciente, lo dejan tal y como está.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó sin una pizca de delicadeza.

-Mi nombre es Pao-respondió con frialdad en los ojos.

-¿Apellido?-puso una mano sobre su barbilla.

-Huang, me llamo Pao Huang-miró al piso, se notaba que algo la incomodaba.

-Dejémonos de rodeos... ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería?

-¿Enfermería? no sé de qué hablas, corazón.-sonrió tétricamente.

-¿Me vas a decir que la rubia de la enfermería no eras tú?-empezó a respirar con más dificultad... no, no era hora para hiperventilarse.

-¿Estás bien?-la chica intentó acercarse al joven doctor.

No podía ser real, esta mujer tenía la mirada diferente, ella mostraba ira en sus hijos; incluso cuando fingía ser inocente y tierna, en cambio; la chica de la enfermería era adorable,la pureza de su alma era transmitida solo con una simple mirada.

Salió de la habitación, esto era extraño... este lugar no era normal.

 **"Este no es un simple hospital, pero llegaré al final de todo esto... Hay tres cosas que no encajan, una enfermera, una paciente y una pintura."**

Luego del "accidente" en la sala de descanso, prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto. Se sentía más seguro entre esas cuatro paredes, bebió agua de una botella y luego se recostó sobre la cama.

* * *

 _ **X**_

Blanco... Blanco...

Era el color característico de la habitación de los pacientes.

-Hola-la dulce rubia saludó, ella estaba sentada en la mesa de granito de la enfermería, tenía las piernas cruzadas, dejando a la vista la poca piel no cubierta de sus muslos.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-abrió los ojos como platos.

-Según esto-tomó unas hojas de papel unidas por una grapa-bebiste agua vencida... Si que eres un chico muy descuidado.

Había algo extraño, que tuviera un accidente, era normal; pero otro... no podía ser simple casualidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Disculpa?-inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-endureció la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Lin...-empezó a preparar la jeringa.

No, no otra vez... la bendita morfina.

* * *

 _ **XI**_

Otra vez había despertado en su habitación.

Esto se tenía que acabar hoy, caminó hasta la oficina de Nathan Seymore o Fire Emblem ¿Por qué todos tenían apodos tan raros?

-Solicito revisar la historia clínica de mi paciente.-puso las manos sobre el mostrador.

-Lo siento,pero no puedo darte esa información-respondió el moreno, dándole la espalda.

-¡Es indignante! Es mi paciente, estoy en mi derecho.-reclamó el ruso. Todo era muy raro ¿Cómo podían negarle esos papeles tan importantes para el tratamiento?

-Perdón, no puedo...-dijo en voz baja-será mejor que te vayas o las cosas se pondrán feas-murmuró.

Molesto y con la sangre hirviendo fue hasta la habitación de Pao, debía preguntarle muchas cosas, era hoy o nunca...

* * *

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Pao ya no estaba en el cuarto... De pronto, la puerta se cerró, aprisionando a Ivan.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-gritó, estaba atrapado por más que forzaba la cerradura, no se podía abrir la puerta.

 **"Mi nombre es Ivan Karelin, estoy atrapado en una habitación ubicada al final del pasillo del castillo. No sé que es lo que pasa en este lugar, pero no es un centro psiquiátrico cualquiera..."**

A los pocos segundos, un vapor extraño salía de las paredes. Por desgracia, Ivan empezaba a perder el oxígeno, intentó buscar un lugar por donde salir...

Sin éxito, fue hasta la ventana, solo para darse cuenta que estaba cellada por una mica sólida transparente.

Era su fin, moriría en ese lugar sin saber qué era lo que escondían las personas que vivían ahí.

* * *

XII

Otra vez el fondo blanco... ¿Estaba muerto?

Notó que estaba equivocado cuando unos enormes ojos color jade lo espantaron.

Intentó moverse, pero sus extremidades estaban amarradas a una mesa para autopsias.

-Hola...-dijo Pao, parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó asustado-¿Por qué estoy amarrado?

-Bien-pasó uno de sus dedos por la nariz del ruso-eres un entrometido.

-¿Entrometido?solo buscaba tu historia clínica.

-EXACTO, no debías hacerlo, debiste quedarte callado y obedecer a Kotetsu.-jaló los cabellos del flequillo de Ivan, dejando de lado su lado tierno.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Primero... ¿no quieres que te cuente sobre el castillo?-susurró la chica.

-...-cerró lo ojos. Esa era la principal razón por la que se esforzó todos esos días, saber el secreto del castillo-Cuéntame.

Pao sonrió y se acercó más al cuerpo de Ivan, esta vez, acarició su mejilla y acomodó su cabello-El castillo Eliza, no siempre fue un centro psiquiátrico... al principio era mi hogar.

Ivan tenía la mirada congelada, no podía creerlo.

-Claro, que primero fue de mis padres... pero hace unos años fue mío. Luego Barnaby lo compró... ahora es el castillo Eliza...-acercó su rostro a la frente de Ivan-gracias él no me sentía tan sola... pero todo cambió cuando "ella" se entrometió-clavó las uñas en el rostro de Ivan-"Ella" se llevaba todo el crédito... si mi padre hubiera sido justo, yo también habría sido enfermera-sollozó.

-¿"E...LLA"?-dijo Ivan, la cercanía de la mujer y sus uñas lo ponían muy nervioso.

-Mi hermana, mi estúpida hermana.-clavó con más fuerza las uñas-ella era la favorita de mi padre, ella lo tenía todo... y yo, nada.

Un día un nuevo doctor, vino a trabajar, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí que era amor a primera vista. Pero luego, ella se entrometió...

Lo sedujo a pesar de saber que yo lo amaba... MALDITA ZORRA.

No estaba feliz de quitarme todos mis bienes materiales, también quería a mi amado Frank.

-¿Frank?

-Frank... así se llamaba ese desgraciado-quitó las uñas del rostro de Ivan-pero no estés celoso-dijo sonriente-un día, me vestí como mi hermana, por si no te has dado cuenta; la chica de la pintura y yo nos parecemos mucho ¿no crees?

Ivan recordó la pintura-...claro, se parecen mucho.

-¡ELLA ERA LA MALDITA!-jaló otra vez el flequillo del joven.-mi padre hizo que la pintaran para que todo el mundo vea su belleza ¿y yo qué?-respiraba con fuerza sobre el rostro de Ivan-cuando por fin encontré a Frank lo seduje y lo hice mío, pero la maldita tuvo que entrar al cuarto y... nos encontró.

El estaba muy sorprendido y recuerdo que ella me golpeó con fuerza, pero lo que no sabía era que yo esperaba que me golpeara. Solo necesitaba un excusa para jalar el gatillo.

Karelin empezó a llorar-¿La asesinaste?

-Sí y no solo a ella, también a él...

¿Has escuchado las noticias?-preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas del ruso- ¿Acaso no has escuchado del asesino de morenas?-acefcó sus labios hasta la oreja de Ivan y susurró-Karina es la asesina... mató a esas mujeres por celos, ella ama tanto a Kotetsu que no soporta la idea que una de esas mujeres sea la viva imagen de su esposa muerta.

Keith disfruta del dolor ajeno... Antonio, está aquí porque ama masacrar a los intrusos y el otro, el recepcionista, está aquí solo porque sus familiares no aceptaban su orientación sexual ¿no te parece estúpido?

Y yo... yo disfruto de engañar doctores ingenuos con mi apariencia, doctores estúpidos que se enamoraron de la pintura de mi hermana.

Pero... serás el primero en sobrevivir...-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Barnaby es un hombre bueno después de todo-sonrió-te quedarás aquí como un paciente más.

Como ves, todos somos unos enfermos, vivimos aquí porque la sociedad nos repudia, pero trabajamos para alguien que nos protege. Diría que el único "normal" es Kotetsu, él trabaja ingenuamente sin notar lo que sucede.

Pao preparó una jeringa... otra vez sería sedado ¿Cuál sería su futuro? Al parecer, su futuro era quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, amordazado y siendo el juguete de la falsa paciente... todo había acabado; si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su madre, no formaría parte de los demonios del castillo.

Uno de los demonios del castillo llamado Eliza.


End file.
